Oogway's staff
:This article is about Oogway's original wooden staff. You may have been looking for his yin yang staff seen in ''Kung Fu Panda 3.'' | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} Oogway's staff is a long made from the wood of a peach tree. The staff belonged to Master Oogway, who used it as a walking stick due to his old age. The top of the staff is also slightly forked into two, which Oogway sometimes used to balance himself on during his meditation. Oogway passed on this staff to his pupil Shifu before his death, who uses it as both a walking stick and occasionally a weapon. When not in use, the staff is placed in the Hall of Warriors in front of Oogway's painting. History Background Oogway carved this staff himself from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, knowing that its wood is said to ward off evil. . Retrieved July 29, 2010. In Kung Fu Panda handing Shifu his staff]] Master Oogway made his very first appearance meditating in the Hall of Warriors, balanced perfectly upside down on his staff. Oogway used it as an extension of his arm for small actions, such as tapping the peach tree to cause a peach to land in Po's paw. Oogway carried this staff throughout the film, even when he was performing on the night of his death. During the flashback detailing Tai Lung's attack on the Jade Palace, it was revealed that Oogway could also use this staff to perform nerve strikes, as shown when he stopped the snow leopard. Before Oogway passed away into the heavens, he handed this prestigious staff to Shifu, who then used it throughout much of the film, particularly during Po's training. with the staff]] For some time, the staff was displayed on a stand in the Hall of Warriors before Shifu used it to retrieve the Dragon Scroll for Po upon the completion of his training. He did this by performing a series of graceful movements beside the Moon Pool, using the staff to manipulate the air currents to carry several peach blossom petals up towards the ceiling. After the scroll was dislodged in its place and fell, Shifu carefully caught it with the staff, and then presented it to Po. trying to choke Shifu with the staff during their battle in the Jade Palace]] When Tai Lung returned to the Jade Palace, he saw the staff (placed back on its stand), and realized that Oogway had passed away, thereby making Shifu the new Master of the palace. Tai Lung promptly picked it up, indicating that Shifu now had the authority to make him the Dragon Warrior, which enraged Shifu enough to start attacking the snow leopard. However, Tai Lung managed to catch Shifu's throat in the staff's fork and pinned him to the floor. He tried to choke Shifu with the staff in anger, but during their struggle, the staff snapped in half, releasing a burst of green light. As Shifu stared in dismay at the pieces, several peach blossoms floated over the remains of the staff — a last echo of Oogway. In Kung Fu Panda 2 with Oogway's repaired staff]] Though the staff was broken in the first film, it was revealed in the second film that the staff had been repaired, and Shifu continued to wield it after becoming Master of the Jade Palace. Like Oogway, Shifu was shown to balance on top of the staff while meditating, and used it as a weapon during the battle for Gongmen City. In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode "Ghost of Oogway", the staff appeared to be repaired and used by Junjie, who was disguised as Oogway's ghost. At the end of the episode, the staff was seen back in the real Oogway's possession, and disappeared with him as he changed into peach petals once again and flew off with the wind. In Kung Fu Panda 3 wielding the staff]] In the Chinese trailer of the film, Po was seen wielding Oogway's staff as he faced the villain, Kai. He was also seen using it to make a glittering yin-yang symbol. Shifu was also briefly seen using the staff to fight off one of several statue-like warriors. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Objects